The Next of Us
by Whats Left of Us
Summary: Hunter and Lola are a brother and sister pair looking for the Fireflies, when Hunter is bitten he knows what he must do. But Lola tells him something that makes him question everything about this disease.
1. Chapter 1: But Hunter

Hunter was walking briskly, dirt crunching underneath his boot. He was dragging Lola behind him as she wasn't keeping up. His dirty blonde hair swept to the left, bangs gliding across the top of his eyebrows. Tears filled his bright blue eyes.

"Its okay Lola...you know we had to do it." Lola remained silent as she gave one look over her shoulder and regretted it, seeing her dad slowly dying.

"C'mon Lola walk faster sweetie." He said, trying to hide the fear.

"B-But why?" Lola asked her young eyes gleaming.

"Becau-" He was interrupted by the sound of the clickers coming from every direction behind him. "Run!" He picked up Lola and ran forward.

"DADDY." Lola screamed as she saw her dad struggling while being devoured by the clickers.

He was running faster than ever, he knew they only had a few minutes before they finished with his father and came after the two of them. Hunter was praying that someone could save them. They lost all of their weapons when they ran from the backpack on their fathers shoulders. Hunter made a sharp turn and pressed his back against the alleyway corner. He looked around for any sign of the Fireflies, as usual no human was in sight. No friendly human anyways. The clickers slowly walked past and Hunter gave a deep sigh of relief. A little too deep. One of the zombies heard this and came to investigate.

"Lola the bad guys are coming, run as fast and as far as you can go Lola." Hunter gave her a kiss on the head and pushed her on her way.

"But..." Lola stampered.

"GO!" Hunter screamed and looked around for anything that could be used as a weapon. He spotted a wooden board and slowly clenched his hand around it. The pack of zombies was coming closer and closer and Hunter closed his eyes. They reached him and he screamed and swung the board with all his might at the closest zombie. Its head indented inwards and blood poured out as the zombie slowly fell to its side. Hunter was surprised that he finally killed one. The rest of the pack heard the commotion and ran in on him.

"Fuck..." He saw about 7 closing in on him. He braced for the impact and swung the wood, hitting a clicker in the neck. Splinters struck the clickers veins and blood was spurting like a sprinkler. He kicked the others before they got too close and finished off the clicker by smashing its head onto his knee. He was surrounded by the pack and it was too late, he felt the bite in his arm and another on his shoulder. He blacked out just after he saw Lola take the board from his hand.

"No.." he whispered then drifted off to sleep.

He awoke in a building seeing Lola across from him. He immediately backed away from her remembering he was bitten. Lola had blood all over and a revolver in her hands.

"Where'd you get that thing...?" Hunter asked still waking up.

"I found it." Her eight year old body was covered in bruises.

"Listen you know...I was bitten...and you know what that means...right?"

"But Hunter." she tried to get out.

"No buts, I'm going to turn Lola and you need to kill me before I do okay?"

"Hunter!"

"What?"

"You got bitten a week ago."


	2. Chapter 2: New Team

"W-what...how can you be so sure?" Hunter asks nervously.

"I watched you get bitten Hunter, the bites have been the same for the last few days." Lola says.

"I meant, how do you know the time so accurately,it could've been only a day or two."

"Because of this." Lola points to her wrist watch.

"How do you find all this stuff Lola." Hunter asks smiling for once.

"Well it all comes down to good eyesight." Lola chimes.

"That was a rhetorical question." Hunter says slowly standing up and examining their whereabouts.

"A what?" Lola asks never having heard that word before.

Hunter laughs, "Nothing Lo, but just remember to keep an eye on me, I wouldn't want to turn in front of you."

"O-okay..." Lola trails off.

"What's wrong?" Hunter asks kissing his baby sisters head.

"It's nothing, we should get going I want to see Fireflies" Lola says smiling.

Hunter laughs again "Haha, sweetie you know the Fireflies are people not the bugs, right?"

"I know I was just messing with you." Lola says gigging.

"HAHA" Hunter says mocking her humor and ruffling her hair. "Alright lets search this place then get a move on, okay Lola...Lola?" Hunter looks for any sign of his little sister.

"Here." Lola says quietly putting a finger on her mouth to motion silence. She points up at the window and Hunter crouches down beside her. They both hear footsteps and voices. He can't make out who it could be but makes the rough guess of two people, and older man with a young girl. Hunter grabs the gun from Lola's hands and presses his back near the entrance. He hears the footsteps coming closer and knows the two mysterious figures are going to invade their shelter. The door creaks open and Hunter tackles the man down, pushing him down on the floor and aiming the gun at his head. He feels pain in his back and looks behind him to see a girl beating him with a bat. When he turns around, she holds a knife at his throat and pushes him against the wall. Hunter sees Lola hiding in the corner looking scared. The girl relieves the knife and Hunter lets go a deep breath.

"You're young." the girl says looking into his eyes oddly.

"So?" Hunter asks.

"So you're not the bad guy." the girl says, pushing away and sitting down by the man.

"Are you okay Jo-." the girl stops.

"Yea I'm fine, and its okay they can know our names, names don't matter no more" the man says in a gruff voice.

The girl stands up and helps the man to his feet. She walks towards Hunter.

"Sorry for that first impression, I'm Hunter and this is Lola." Hunter says pulling Lola to his side for the two to see.

"I'm Ellie and he's Joel." the girl says motioning her thumb behind her back.

"We're sorry for interrupting your adventure, but we're looking for the Fireflies, I just want my sister to get to safety." Hunter says.

"That just happens to be where we're heading." Joel says stepping forward as well.

"Would you happen to have any tips as to where they would be?" Hunter asks.

"His brother said we could find them in the-"

"Ellie." Joel interrupts.

"What, Joel?...I'm just trying to help."Ellie says giving Joel a look.

"The boy...he's got a bite." Joel says pointing to Hunter's arm.

"Its not what it looks like sir, I got this bite a long time ago." Hunter pleads.

"No way..." Ellie says, dragging up her sleeve. "I got this a month ago, it hasn't got any worse since then, you?"

"I've had this for about week or so." Hunter says. "Still looks like it did on Day 1."

"Are you gonna try to tell me, we've got ourselves another immune?" Joel asks.

End of Chapter 2, be sure to follow and check out Chapter 1.


	3. Chapter 3: When did you go soft?

"What do you mean..?' Hunter asks, concerned.

"Well unless you're some lying bastard, you're immune to this disease, if it wasn't for her being immune too, I'd be probably be stabbing your face right about now.." Joel says eyeing Hunter and his sister up.

"Take it easy, Joel, he has a little girl." Ellie says wanting to team up with them.

"Which is exactly why we should leave them here, she'll only slow us down." Joel says with a scowl.

"Hey fuck you man, she was the one who saved me from that pack of the runners, I would've been dead without her." Hunter says, anger at Joels sudden emotion.

"You better watch your mouth or I swear I'll kill the both of you." Joel says.

"Joel, fucking stop!." Ellie screams.

Joel sighs,"I'm...sorry for that sweetie." Joel says looking at Lola, having flashbacks of Sara.

"Look, we just want to get to the Fireflies, it wouldn't hurt to have an extra two people assisting you in battle, I'll take care of my sister and keep an eye out for the both of you. But, you just have to worry about your daughter." Hunter says trying to calm down everyone.

"I'm not his-" Ellie says but Joel interrupts.

"Shes not my daughter...I'm just her...guardian." Joel says confused.

"Either way, I see you two seem to really care for each other." Hunter says smiling a little.

Ellie smiles, "Yeah...we do."

"Do you have any supplies?" Joel asks changing the emotional subject.

"Right now, all we got is that gun, but we have a backpack filled with shit up over on that hill. Hunter says pointing to the top of a hill. "It was on our dad's back when he...we had to run."

"I'm sorry." Ellie says.

"We all have to deal with some loss now and then, most people have it much worse than me." Hunter says.

"Are we gonna go get this backpack or keep chattin'?" Joel asks.

Hunter and Ellie smile, knowing that an alliance was just formed.

Joel continues flashbacks of Sara with Lola and picks her up and puts her on his back.

Lola giggles, her dad used to that with her. While Joel and Lola walk up ahead, Hunter and Ellie stay at a slower pace.

"I've never seen him be so happy." Ellie says smiling wide.

"I've never seen her smile like that." Hunter says smiling too.

"He used to have a daughter...about the same age as her...and she...I think thats why he's being so nice to her, ya know?" Ellie says cringing at the emotional moment.

"Yeah it all really sucks." Hunter says looking down.

"Who was the first to go?" Ellie asks.

"What?"

"The first one you loved who died, who was it?" Ellie says looking at Hunter concerned.

"My mom, then my best friend, then my dad..." Hunter says choking up.

"I know how bad it is...I never knew my parents...all i knew was this...first it was my best friend, then a girl named Tess, then one of my friends, Sam.." Ellie says starting to cry.

"Ellie I'm so sorry..." Hunter says soothingly, and pulls her close to him.?

"Its fine...I mean hey its always fun to finally find someone your age, how old are you anyway?" Ellie asks dying to know the answer.

"Im 14, how about you.?" Hunter says looking at Ellie.

"I'm 14 too." Ellie says in a sweet voice and looks at Hunter.

"Where you from?" Hunter asks trying to sound casual but begging to know the answer inside.

"I'm from Boston, I met Joel along the way, he's supposed to deliver me to the Fireflies." Ellie says, voice sounding hopeful.

"I'm from northern New Jersey, still can't believe I got out of there with her alive..." Hunter says pointing up to Lola.

"Time to lighten the mood, wanna hear a joke? Ellie says smiling.

"Of course." Hunter says laughing already.

"Did you hear about the guy who lost his left arm and leg in a car crash? He's all right now.

"Huh?...Ohhh haha I get it." Hunter says giggling.

"What is a zebra?" Ellie asks. "26 sizes larger than an A bra."

Hunter laughs, "Oh thats so bad its funny. Now I have a joke for you."

"Go ahead." Ellie says smiling.

"What do you call a man with no body and just a nose?, Nobody nose." Hunter says laughing at his own joke,.

"Hehe thats horrible." Ellie says.

Lola screams from up ahead and Hunter takes off, Ellie running behind him. The pile of zombies that were near the supplies are all unmoving, except for one. One that Hunter recognizes, their dad. Joel quickly takes Lola off his back and shoots the zombie in the head before it can stand up. Hunter looks away and cringes his face when Joel shoots.

"Whats wrong?" Ellie asks tapping Hunter's shoulder.

"Its just...that was...my dad." Hunter says.

"Oh...I-I'm sorry Hunter." Ellie says looking into his eyes.

"Its okay, I just...thats one less person in my life...I'm scared I'll lose everyone and I can't do this by myself.

"You'll have me Hunter, I'm here for you, I'm always here." Ellie says smiling sweetly.

End of Chapter 3, Review and follow please. Im open to suggestions! Check out the rest of the series.


	4. Chapter 4: What a Show-Off

**Next of Us Chapter 4**

'Psh when did you so soft?' Hunter says looking down

'Oh please I'm not soft, I was just trying to help, I could easily kick your ass.' Ellie says laughing.

'Oh is that a challenge?' Hunter says, waving his fists in a fighting position and laughing.

'Hey don't get too comfortable now, I'm sure Joel doesnt trust you in the slightest, I mean we just met you.' Ellie says biting her lip.

'Yeah because I'm gonna start beating up you while my eight year old sister starts killing Joel.' Hunter says sarcastically.

'Oh please, you try anything and I won't hesitate to put my foot between you legs .' Ellie says.

'Calm down I was just joking.' Hunter says a little worried.

'I wasn't.' Ellie says seriously then starts laughing.

'So funny.' Hunter mocks, rolling his eyes.

'Hey sorry to interrupt you two, but we got a whole pack of infected up ahead and I could sure use some extra hands.' Joel shouts from up ahead.

'Right, sorry.' Ellie calls sprinting up ahead.

Hunter stays in place and Ellie turns around to see he's still walking slowly.

'Hunter what's wrong? Didn't you hear Joel?' Ellie asks.

'Huh? Oh yea I'll be right there.' Hunter assures catching up to Ellie.

The new team stands at the top of the hill looking down at the infected pack below them. Joel shoots a bullet into the pack missing everyone of them.

'Allow me.' Hunter says, running into the pack of infected with nothing more than a handgun and a fire axe.

'What the hell does he think he's doing?' Joel complains, then starts walking forward.

Ellie stops him by putting a hand on his chest. 'Let him do it.' She watches Hunter with hopeful eyes, hoping he can make a good impression on Joel.

They all watch as Hunter runs into the middle of the pack, shoots an infected in the head then ducks as two come at him from both sides. He buries the axe into the zombie's head then shoots its friend in the heart. He dives out the way before chopping his axe into an infected's back then shooting it in the mouth. The last zombie runs straight at him and he runs at it too. He tackles it, pinning it down before breaking its neck, its head connected to its body by a vein. Hunter wipes his hands signaling he cleaned up all of the zombies. When he turns to face his sister, a clicker grabs him from behind and Ellie screams, trying to pull out her gun. Hunter feels a vibration then a liquid pouring down his neck. Blood. He closes his eyes, expecting to die right then and there because of some stupid stunt. Hunter opens his eyes and he realizes its not his blood and that the zombie is dead. He stands there wide-eyed and happy to be alive.

'Don't be too proud of yourself kid, I admit I'm impressed but you got real lucky there.' Joel says breaking the silence.

'Thanks...me and my sister owe you big time.' Hunter walks over to Joel and puts out a hand.

Joel resists at first but when Ellie gives him a nudge on the back, he quickly shakes it.

'Lets just keep going.' Joel says and walks up ahead, Lola still on his back.

'You scared the shit out of me.' Ellie tells Hunter, her eyes still full of fear.

'Sorry...I just wanted to shut Joel up.''

'That was fucking awesome though.' Ellie laughs 'You were all: Pew! Pew! Chop! Duck, Chop! Pew! Then how you broke that one zombies neck...oh man that was so crazy...I loved it."

"Ha thanks, I'm one crazy bastard thats for sure.' Hunter says.

'I can tell.' Ellie laughs.

'Hey, be nice.' Hunter tells Ellie.

"I think we both know that won't happen.'

Hunter and Ellie laugh before having an awkward silence. They both feel...different. Ellie has never met a boy her age before. She feels as though her and Hunter could have something, something more than just a team, more than just a friendship.

**Sorry I stopped publishing...I thought no one was into it...If i can get just one review of someone telling me they read this fanfiction I will continue...but if not...**


	5. Chapter 5: Well this is awkward

Next of Us: Chapter 5

The awkward silence continues as both teenagers try to find a topic to talk about. Ellie is the one who breaks the silence.

"So um..." She racks her brain for something to say. She doesn't want to look like a complete idiot in front of Hunter. When she doesn't say anymore, Hunter attempts a conversation as well, but failing.

"Yea..." Hunter says, mad at himself for being so nervous and stupid in front of this pretty girl.

"I think I'm gonna go catch up with Joel, see if he needs anything." Ellie tells Hunter, not wanting to leave but yet not wanting to be so shy around Hunter. She doesn't know what it is about him that made her so shy. They had perfect conversations and laugh sessions before...so what was it? She remembers when Hunter showed off in front of them all and she giggles a little. Maybe it was the blonde hair, or big blue eyes. Or his muscular arms showing through his ripped t-shirt. He was nice to her, but not overly nice which was fine by her. She was supposed to be tough and dangerous, but he is making her feel otherwise,and she kinda liked that feeling. Her daydream is disturbed by a familiar voice.

"Uh Ellie?" Hunter questions.

"Hmm what is it?" She quickly says, coming back into reality.

"You said you were gonna go catch up with Joel, and you just stopped walking and stared into the sky for a minute there, everything okay?" Hunter asks concerned.

"Yep, uh yea I'm fine..." Ellie runs up ahead to Joel.

Hunter mumbles to himself for being such an idiot in front of Ellie. Ellie catches up with Joel and asks him if they could take a break. Joel agrees and suggests they should find a home to rest up in for a few hours. Hunter runs to catch up with his team and buds into the conversation.

"Hey, if you don't mind I know a good house we could stay at, it's where me and Lola used to stay."

"Yeeaaayyyy" Lola cheers, having good memories of that house.

"Lead the way hero." Joel says, stretching his arm out..

"I'd be happy to.' Hunter tells Joel with an angry look.

Joel knows Hunter is a nice kid, and one hell of a fighter. But he doesn't like how close he is getting to Ellie. Ellie is supposed to be his little girl, and always will be, but he can't have some boy taking that away from him. Lola just doesn't fill the hole of Ellie or Sarah.

After much walking, Hunter stops, opens his arms and yells.'TA DAA." Ellie and Lola giggle,Joel looks at the house unamused. The house is surprisingly big. Although it looks a little run down, its in good shape considering the environment.

Joel slowly nods his head in approval and Ellie's jaw drops.

"Ah man this place looks so cool." Ellie yells running up to the front door.

Hunter follows her, followed by Lola riding on Joel's back. He opens the door for Ellie and says, "There you go m'lady," In a gentlemen tone of voice. Ellie giggles slightly and smiles, "What ever happened to ladies first?" she asks laughing before walking in. Hunter continues to hold the door for Joel who thanks him by giving a slight nod and a grunt. When everyone is inside, Hunter speaks up," So this is our place, it has 4 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms with a very nice kitchen and living room," he says laughing as he points to the run down living room and rubble pile of a kitchen.

"So do you guys want to go set up your rooms? Theres enough for everyone to get their own." Hunter asks them all.

"Duh." Ellie screams as she runs up the stairs and searches all of the rooms to see which one she likes. Joel laughs a little and shakes his head.

"She's quite the handful isn't she?" Hunter asks Joel.

"Yea," Joel says laughing, "Yea she is."

Everyone heads upstairs and browses the selection of rooms. Ellie comes out into the hallway smiling.

"Did you find one you like Ellie?" Hunter asks smiling back at her. Instead of answering his question, Ellie drags him by the hand and into a room, she smiles and falls backwards onto the bed.

"This is the best room ever." Ellie says staring up at the ceiling.

"Glad you like it, just let me take my stuff out of here." Hunter tells Ellie smiling at her.

"Oh this is your room,...I'm sorry, I'll go pick a new one." Ellie says getting off the bed.

Hunter laughs,"No, No its fine, I want you to have the room you want."

Ellie smiles, "How sweet,... hey maybe we could share it?" Ellie asks blushing.

"Theres only one bed." Hunter points out.

"So?"Ellie asks.

"So I'll go pick a new room." Hunter says smiling and exiting the room.

"Thanks Hunter, you're the best." Ellie calls before he leaves.

"You too Ellie." They both smile greatly at this. Hunter brings his 'stuff' into his new room and sets it up. He falls onto his new bed and smiles when he thinks about Ellie. He thinks its just his imagination when he hears Ellie screaming for help. Oh is he wrong.

End of this chapter. Please Review because I usually add the requests in the story the best I can. And also just a little question. Should I post one a day ot two a day? Its up to you guys, Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6: Call me Joel

**Next of Us: Chapter 6**

* * *

It takes Hunter a few moments to realize that Ellie isn't screaming in his daydream, but that she actually in danger. He opens his eyes, springs off his bed and runs into the hallway.

"Ellie!, Ellie!" He runs into her room and sees shes almost in tears on her bed. "Ellie what's wrong?" Hunter asks scared for Ellie.

"Nothing...I just...bad dream that's all, I'm fine." Ellie manages to get out between shaky breaths. Hunter comes over to sit next to her on the bed.

"You sure didn't sound like it." Hunter says putting his hand on hers and smiling at the ground.

Ellie shudders at the touch, but smiles greatly at his warm feeling. Joel bursts through the door at that very second, gun in hand and ready to fire.

"Ellie, what's going on...?" He looks between Hunter and Ellie and raises an eyebrow.

"Its nothing Joel...I just had another nightmare...and Hunter ran in here to help." Ellie says, looking angrily at Joel for interrupting their first special moment.

"Well I reckon I should sleep in here with you tonight if you're this scared baby girl." Joel suggests.

"Joel..." Ellie says reddening from embarrassment. Hunter gets off the bed and walks out of the room.

"Well I think I should leave you two alone." Hunter gets out before leaving. "Night Ellie, night sir."

But before Hunter walks into his room he can hear Ellie mutter something from across the hall.

"Thanks a lot Joel...did you see what we were doing there, and you just ruin it..." Hunter smiles and practically jumps in the air when he hears this. Instead of eavesdropping like he normally would, he decides to give them some privacy and goes to bed.

"Sorry Ellie, but when I hear you screaming I run to you as fast as I can." Joel tells Ellie, trying to calm her down.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to baby me like that." Ellie replies.

"Ellie I don't know what the big deal is, he's a nice boy, I really doubt he's gonna hate you because of me 'babying' you." Joel mocks.

"Then why do you always put him down!" Ellie yells.

"Because..." Joel begins to yell then calms down and gets serious. "Because I don't want him to take you away from me."

"Aww Joel." Ellie leans in for a hug with Joel. "I love you."

"I love you too baby girl" Joel gets out after a while.

"We're a team now you have to be good to him...he can't take me away." Ellie assures him.

"I'm glad...Goodnight Ellie.." Joel says before drifting off into sleep.

"Goodnight Da-Joel." And with that, Ellie falls asleep in his arms.

Joel makes sure to wake up before Ellie. He sneaks out of their bed, and slips past the cracked open door. He goes and wakes up Hunter which takes a few minutes, but works. They both go downstairs to prepare breakfast and do something Joel never mentioned...talk about Ellie.

"You really like her don't you?" Joel asks, breaking the awkward silence.

"Is it that obvious?" Hunter asks looking nervous.

"Clear as day." Joel says laughing.

"But yes sir, I really do like her." Hunter says, sighing with relief that he just admitted his feelings to the girls practical father.

"Call me Joel." Joel tells him sticking out a hand.

Hunter smiles and shakes his hand "Thanks Joel."

"You know Ellie likes you right?" Joel tells him smirking.

"I have some idea, I heard a little of that fight on the way out." Hunter replies smiling a little evilly.

"You know I think you're a real good kid, Hunter." Joel clenches his jaw.

"Thanks Joel, I wish I could say the same about you, but I think I'm about 30 years late." Hunter laughs.

"Hey watch it you." Joel warns laughing a little.

They both silently prepare the food for cooking before Joel speaks up again.

"Just promise me." Joel starts. This catches Hunter's attention. "Just promise me you won't hurt her and you'll always protect her."

"I promise you that Joel."

"Good man, take care of my Ellie whenever I can't okay?" Joel says.

"I'll protect with my life sir-Joel." Hunter assures him

"She really likes you and they way you compliment her, keep that up, it makes her happy." Joel alerts him.

"Thanks Joel." Hunter stretches out his arms for a hug.

Joel is hesitant at first, but embraces the young boy and gives him a squeeze.

"Enough with that...Let's get cooking." Joel says laughing.

Ellie wakes up to smell something good coming from downstairs. She notices Joel isn't in her bed anymore. She goes to check the other rooms and sees that Hunter isn't in his room either.

When she checks the last room, she finds Lola sleeping awkwardly and giggles a little. Ellie wakes Lola up and realizes these two never got to talk. Shes the little sister she didn't get to have.

"C'mon Lola its breakfast time." Ellie whispers in Lola's ear, waking her up.

"Hmmnng." Lola stands up and jumps out of bed.

"I'm Ellie by the way." Ellie says stretching out her hand.

"I'm Lola." Lola says shaking it.

And with that they both go downstairs.

When Ellie arrives downstairs she sees Hunter and Joel actually talking for once, which warms her heart. What she said last night must've meant a lot to Joel.

"Ah someone looks cute in the morning." Hunter compliments.

She blushes but doesn't want to say anything to ruin the moment so she eats in silence. Everyone follows Ellie's lead, and they all have a silent breakfast. When they plates are finished, Hunter looks over at Joel who gives an approving nod in return. Ellie makes note of this and is sure to be observant of anything suspicious for the next few minutes. Finally Hunter says something that makes Ellie get butterflies in her stomach.

"Ellie can we talk...in private?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 6, hope the one person that reads this likes this, be sure to review because I Love FEEDBACK. Thanks**


	7. Chapter 7: I don't break promises

**Next of Us Chapter 7**

* * *

Ellie sits in place, almost too happy to move or speak. She smies widely for a few seconds, before directing her attention back to Hunter.

"...Of course." She blushes and pushes out her seat, standing up. Hunter waits at the bottom of the stairs for her to catch up. They walk up the stairs together and Joel can't help but smile.

When they are at the entrance to Ellie's room, Hunter goes in first.

"Ellie let me go in first, just in case." He whispers. Hunter walks into his old room quietly, and holds his breath when he sees a man going through Ellie's bags. He doesn't want to scare Ellie so he sneaks up behind the man and silently chokes him to death. After a quick search of the room, Hunter calls Ellie in.

"Alright Ellie, its safe, come on in."

Ellie walks in the room and sits on the bed next to Hunter. "Man, what took you so lo-" Ellie stops when she sees the dead body on the groud. "Oh."

"Anyways...Ellie I really wanted to tell you something..." Hunter begins.

"Tell me..." Ellie says, dying to know.

Hunter sighs heavily before finally speaking. "Look Ellie, I know you like me, and you problably know I like you." He starts talking faster and faster. "But I have never felt like this about someone, this weird feeling everytime I see you, this tingling in my heart, my smile when I think about you. I don't know whats happening because I've never met anyone my age, let alone a beautiful girl...but I just I don't know Ellie."

Ellie's face reddens, and gets so hot shes nervous for herself. Had Hunter really just said all that, called her beautiful? Did he mean it? She smiles widely again and can't stop smiling, no matter how hard she tries. She thinks about what she wants to do. She doesn't know if its the right desicion. She doesn't care. She closes her eyes and has flashbacks to what David did to her. Is a physical relationship such a good idea? Eventually she caves to Hunter's cute face.

"Fuck it." Ellie mumbles, leaning in and kissing Hunter on the lips. This obviously catches Hunter off guard as he falls backwards and onto the bed. They keep that position for about a minute, before Ellie gently pulls away. They both stare into each other's eyes, smiling. Ellie finally says something to ease them out of the kissing shock.

"You're so sweet, Hunter."

"Thanks Ell-" Hunter is cut off by the sound of gunfire. He immeaditly jumps off the bed and reaches for his knife, guarding Ellie.

Joel yells from downstairs,"We have bandits surrounding the house, get down here now!"

"Can we ever catch a fucking break?" Ellie says angrily, running past Hunter and down the stairs. Hunter follows her without a word. When they are both downstairs, Hunter and Ellie grab, and reload their guns.

"Where are they?" Hunter asks Joel.

"They're fucking everywhere." Joel yells with panick in his voice.

Neither of them have ever seen Joel like this. The panick and fear becomes mutual, and Lola begins screaming under the table, where Joel told her to hide. Hunter looks for any sign of the bandits and can't seem to find any of them. Ellie decides to scope out the back door area. A few seconds after Ellie leaves, she screams. When Hunter hears Ellie screaming him and Joel dash off, following her screams, complely forgetting about Lola. Of course, she is the next to scream, but Hunter and Joel are too far gone to hear it.

* * *

Hunter and Joel watch in helpless horror, as the bandits chain Ellie and Lola down. They were simply outnumbered, flanked. Told if either them fire a single bullet, Ellie and Lola are as good as dead. The bandit that seems to be the leader speaks up and Hunter immeaditly reconizes the voice, the voice that shot his mother. Hunter goes back to the day he was in the same situation. Pinned down with no choice, but to listen and do what they say. They gave him a choice of saving his mother or father, Hunter chose his mother, but they killed her anyway. These bandits are unpredictable. He knows they are going to do the same thing. Make him choose, and make one die.

"Hello Hunter, so we meet again." Says the voice in a sickening tone.

"Fuck you." Hunter screams, which wasn't a good move, as he gets punched across the face, spitting out blood on impact. He clenches his jaw, trying to remain calm.

"I think you know what we're gonna ask you." The lead bandit says with a smile.

"Don't...don't make me do it." Hunter pleads, looking weak.

"Hunter, who do you want to live?" The voice asks, disreguarding his question.

"You are all fucking sick." Joel spits, being rewarded by a right hand to the face.

Hunter tries to think of a way to escape this, but knows he can't. He knows he will have to choose. He tries to figure out their reverse psychology, if he says Ellie will Lola die? If he says Lola will Ellie die? He just doesn't know. They've come so close, gone through so much, all for this? He can see the hospital form where they are. So close it hurts. Without thinking he speaks.

"Save Lola, I want to save Lola." Hunter says.

Joel sighs and whispers into Hunter's ear. "You broke our fucking promise you son of a bitch." Joel begins to tear up as he sees a bandit put a gun to Ellie's head.

"No I didn't, I know how these bandits work...trust me Joel." Hunter whispers back, begining to cry as well, knowing whats going to happen now. Ellie looks at Hunter with her big, tear-filled, green eyes. Hunter mouths words to Ellie and her jaw drops.

"You better be right." Joel whispers.

Without warning the bandit with the gun turns and shoots Lola in the face and Hunter, Ellie, and Joel all scream and gasp.

"I told you Joel...I dont break promises." Hunter cries, he screams and cries.

The bandits release all of them and ride off on their horses.

"Pleasure doing business with you." The leader gets out before driving away.

Hunter lays there crying, broken and family-less.

* * *

**End of this chapter! Hope you guys love this story and be sure to review with any suggestions you may have. If you like this story be sure to follow it, I update daily. THANKS.**


	8. Chapter 8: Cold and Unprotected

**Next Of Us Chapter 8.**

* * *

They all stand in silence, still in too much shock to let out words. Minutes pass, turning into an hour. Hunter sits on the front steps of the house, staring at Lola's lifeless, dead body, half expecting her to jump around, and play with him again. Hunter closes his eyes wanting to escape from all of this. Memories of him and Lola flood through his mind. Everyone he lost, all of them, he can't help but feeling like its his fault they died. Joel decides to walk over to Hunter and say something, anything.

"Hunter...I'm sorry about what I said back there." Joel apologizes.

"I promised you I wouldn't let anything happen to her Joel..." Hunter trails off, too emotional to speak. Ellie can't help but squirm at this. She knows Hunter is referring to her, and she knows he must be in pain speaking right now.

Joel sighs out of emotion,"And you kept that promise...I'm proud of you."

Hunter sighs heavily, feeling guilty. "Proud, how can you be proud? I think you're forgetting the fact that I basically just killed my sister Joel!" Hunter screams before running inside and up to his room, slamming the front door to show his anger.

As if by instinct, Ellie walks towards the front door, going to try to talk to Hunter.

Joel stops her after a long sigh. "Just...stay here for now Ellie...give him some time."

"I can't believe that just happened Joel...she's fucking dead because of me..." Ellie can hardly finish her sentence.

"It's not your fault Ellie, none of this is." Joel assures her.

"Cut the shit Joel...if I hadn't wandered off like some idiot, Hunter never would've had to choose between me and his own sister." Ellie cries out.

Joel just can't think of anything to say. He can't have the only two people in his life be mad at him.

"Ellie..." Joel sighs. "Go check on Hunter for me."

"With pleasure." She says annoyed, before walking into the house and upstairs.

Joel sits outside, reflecting on what exactly just happened.

* * *

Ellie knocks slightly before walking into Hunter's room to see him face down on his bed. He doesn't even look up when he hears his beloved Ellie's voice.

"Hi..." Ellie begins, sitting on Hunter's bed.

He slowly shifts his body, now in a sitting position. His eyes are red and damp from crying for so long. He swallows hard and attempts to look strong, for Ellie's sake.

"Hi..." He says sweetly, rubbing his eyes.

Ellie can't help but hug Hunter tightly, she knows she would need a hug at a moment like this.

They both enjoy cuddling for a few moments before Ellie feels the need to say something to him.

Being herself Ellie gets right to her point, not sparing any feelings.

"Did you want me to live?" She says bracing herself for an explosion of emotions.

"Of course Ellie..." Hunter replies, his voice weak.

"Did you know I was going to be the one to live...did you save me on purpose?" Ellie asks sweetly.

Hunter takes a while before answering, "Yes Ellie...I just...I can't imagine living without you. I knew it was going to happen and I just said it." He gets out.

She feels so special inside. No one ever made her feel like this before. Like she actually belongs, but she can't help but feel guilty. After more emotion cuddling and talking, Hunter tells Ellie the story about his mother, everything that happened. As if by common courtesy, Ellie tells him her story, everything she can remember that is. And for a moment, time stands still and the teen love takes over. So much so that Hunter and Ellie don't remember falling asleep together.

* * *

Ellie wakes up feeling cold and unprotected. She was so used to Hunters arms being wrapped around her waist, and his warm, gentle breath on her neck, she forgot she could feel otherwise. Ellie smells the cooking and walks downstairs to see Joel cooking breakfast, without Hunter this time.

"Morning Ellie." Joel greets.

"Where's Hunter?" Ellie asks, wanting to see him again.

"Should be upstairs sleeping, he hasn't come down all morning." Joel replies.

"W-what..." Ellie's heart drops, she runs up the stairs checking every room...and her worst thought comes true. Every bed is empty and Hunter's stuff is still in his room. She searches every room, every closet. She goes back to Hunter's room and thats when she sees something she hadn't noticed earlier. Ellie freezes in horror when she sees a symbol sloppily written on the wall. A symbol she recognizes almost immediately. A symbol written in blood. **_The Fireflies._**

* * *

**End of this chapter! Hope you guys love this story and be sure to review with any suggestions you may have. If you like this story be sure to follow it, I update daily. THANKS!**


	9. Chapter 9: Hearts and Fireflies

**Next Of Us: Chapter 9**

Ellie stands in place, staring at the blood on the wall. She swallows in fear and runs down the stairs in an attempt to find Joel. She finds him sitting at the kitchen table, in seemingly deep thought.

"Joel, Joel, come here!" Ellie yells, taking his hand and dragging him out of his seat.

"What...what is it Ellie?" Joel asks, following her into Hunter's room. Everything seems normal until Ellie points one of the walls. Joel stares, blinking over and over, thinking he's seeing things.

Ellie is almost in tears. "And Hunter's gone Joel...he's gone and they took him..." Ellie trails off not wanting to think about it.

Joel comforts Ellie, letting her head rest on his chest.

"Its okay baby girl, we'll find him..." Joel assures.

"We need to go find him now Joel, before they get too far away..." Ellie tells him, exiting the room and walking downstairs.

"Slow down Ellie." Joel says, picking up Hunter's stuff and following her to the front door.

Ellie is bouncing on her feet at the front door, waiting for Joel to hurry up. Joel knows how anxious she must be, but they need to be ready.

"We need to be smart about this Ellie." Joel tells her, gathering all of their valuable tools.

"But we also need to be fast." Ellie contradicts.

Joel sighs, he knows he won't hear the end of it if he makes them wait any longer. After strapping on his backpack, he gives Ellie the go that sets them on their ways.

Ellie opens the front door quietly. She sees a man looting Lola's dead body for anything that could be useful. When Ellie sees this, she can't help but to be filled with rage. She runs at him from behind, shiv in hand, and stabs him in the head three times.

"Steal that you motherfucker." She whispers to the looter's dead body.

Joel and Ellie stealth down the dirt path, seeing their destination already. Its still far, two full days of walking and they'll be there soon enough. Ellie looks at the hospital reflecting the sunlight and can't help but feel a little better. She has an idea of where Hunter is and has Joel to help her. But not that that helps considering her sudden swing of misfortunate events. Feeling down, she decides to talk to Joel.

"How bad would it suck if we got there and Hunter wasn't there?" Ellie asks, genuinely concerned.

"Well, thats not a very positive thought, now is it?" Joel replies,hopping over a box.

"Sorry Joel...hey could you answer me something?' Ellie says, remembering something from earlier.

"What is it?"

"Well remember when Hunter talked to me in private...what did you tell him?" She asks, smiling at the memory of their first kiss.

"I told him that he had to promise me he would protect you and that he would always make you happy." Joel says smiling on the inside.

"And he kept his promise..." Ellie trails off.

They walk in silence for another few hours before the darkness finally looms overhead. Joel and Ellie take turns killing packs of clickers and runners, congratulating each other on each kill. Joel finally realizes the time and stops got farther than they had expected, closer to the hospital than ever before.

"Ellie its getting late, we should rest up somewhere." Joel commands, fatherly instincts kicking in.

"Joel can we sleep outside tonight?" Ellie asks, finally wanting to sleep under the stars.

"We'll do that when Hunter's home." Joel assures her.

Ellie smiles, thinking about him and what he's doing right now. She wants to cuddle him more than ever tonight, but Joel will have to do. And with that they find an abandoned apartment complex to call home for the night.

* * *

Ellie awakens, breathing heavy and sweating, its still dark out. She had another nightmare. This time all one big mixture of Lola, Hunter and David. One of the worst she's had in a long time. She needs Hunter there, she needs him to feel safe and protected. Without him, she can't help but feel not fully complete. She needs him in her life more than she thought. She doesn't know what she feels...love? She brushes it away and lays her head down again. With those thoughts out of the way, she drifts back to sleep, completely ignoring the voice calling her name.

* * *

Joel wakes up Ellie, and tells her they need to move all day if they want to reach the hospital. With a groan, Ellie stands up. They both adjust their packs and start walking. When Ellie stands up, she hears an odd noise from under her feet. She takes a step forward and hears it again. She looks down and holds her breath in shock as she sees something. Something similar to the symbol on Hunter's wall. She sees the Fireflies logo, inside a heart. Written in blood. Signed by Hunter. Ellie gets goosebumps at this, was this what she heard last night? She doesn't know if Hunter wrote this. She doesn't even know if Hunter is alive. But she does know one thing. She has to get to the Fireflies.

**End of this chapter! Hope you guys love this story and be sure to review with any suggestions you may have. If you like this story be sure to follow it, I update daily. THANKS!**


	10. Chapter 10: Pleasure doing business

**Next Of Us: Chapter 10**

Ellie doesn't tell Joel about what she sees, instead she catches up to him and follows by his side. They walk in silence, both recovering over what has happened the past few days. Joel thinks about Lola and how close they had gotten. How Lola reminded him of Sarah, how she used to climb on his back. The times he tickled her, and they chased each other around. The bedtime stories he told her. The special alone times they had when Hunter and Ellie were elsewhere. All of that ended and he didn't even show he cared. He remembers how selfish he had been in the seconds before and after Lola had been shot. Yelling and cursing at Hunter, then being so casual afterwards. He loved Lola and with Ellie growing up, he had a new little girl to have a chance with. He hadn't even mourned her death or thought about her until now. But Lola was gone, and Joel was finally realizing it. Ellie will still be his little girl and will always be. He made a promise to himself to apologize to Hunter when they found him. When Joel didn't want to stay quiet anymore he decided to talk to Ellie.

"You know he really loves you."Joel breaks the silence.

This catches Ellie off guard and snaps her out of her daydream about Hunter.

"He chose his own sister over you..." Joel says again, waiting for a response.

"I know...I can't imagine how hard that was." Ellie trails off, not knowing what she is feeling at the moment.

"We're gonna find him Ellie and we're gonna get to the Fireflies and everything is going to be okay." Joel assures her, when he sees the sadness and worry in her eyes.  
Ellie sighs,"I hope so."

* * *

After much more walking with the occasional zombie and bandit killing, they stop and admire how close they are. Joel estimates they will be at the hospital in about an hour if they keep the pace up.

"I hope they have some supplies at their camp." Joel says, looking in his backpack and seeing how low they are running on food and water.

Ellie remains silent and Joel sighs. Ellie just hasn't been the same lately.

"Something on your mind kiddo?" Joel asks.

"Its nothing...I just miss him." Ellie replies vaguely.

"Thought so." Joel answers and they continue their silent walk to the Fireflies.

After only 5 minutes of walking, they encounter a roadblock. Water.

"Okay Ellie I'm gonna drop down and swim and you listen to where I tell you go okay?" Joel tells her.

She nods her head and Joel plunges into the water. Ellie stands on the edge awaiting her instructions.

"Alright now walk along the edge there and get to that platform." Joel instructs.

"Okay." Ellie does just as he says.

Joel swims farther and looks around for any other place for Ellie to go.

"Just wait for me there Ellie." Joel demands. He paddles over to the shore and crawls up onto land. He climbs up on a bus thats has fallen in the water and uses it as a bridge to walk over to Ellie. When they are both on the platform together, Joel scans the area for any help.

"Ok we are gonna both have to jump, its shallow so you can stand and we can both walk over to shore got it?" Joel says.

"Got it." Ellie replies and they both jump after a countdown to three.

Ellie shakes at how cold the water is and runs up onto land almost as soon as she touches the water. Joel laughs and follows her out of the water.

"After this shit is done, you gotta teach me how to swim Joel."

"Sure thing Ellie." Joel replies, smiling a little for once.

Just after they dry off and start walking forward, they hear footsteps and Ellie takes out her gun and Joel draws his bow. They hear the footsteps getting louder and see people. Lots of people. Ellie puts down her gun, expecting these people to be the Fireflies. The pack of ten people circle around the two, all carrying guns. Ellie sees a face and immediately freezes in fear. It was the bandit that killed Lola. She looks around, and sees more and more bandits she recognizes and eventually her eyes find the leader. She clenches her jaw in anger and raises her gun again. She wants to shoot him so bad, but there are too many.

"What do you want?" Ellie screams in anger.

The leader speaks, "I think he can answer your question darling." Ellie shivers at him calling her darling but clears her head. The leader and his sidekick move to the side and someone steps forward. Ellie can't make out who it is at first, but her heart beats faster when she recognizes the face. Its Hunter. She can't help but smile. She finally found him. But, her smile slowly fades and she awaits to hear what Hunter has to say.

Hunter opens his mouth but no words come out. It looks like he is going to break down in tears. The look of sadness on his face is contagious. Ellie can't stand to see him like this.

"Ellie they're...they're making me...they're making me choose again." Hunter's eyes tear up and a look of pure horror goes onto all three faces of Ellie, Hunter and Joel.

The bandit gives Hunter a gun and Hunter slowly raises it. He puts it up to his own head.

The leader speaks up. "Oh hold on there, you pull that trigger on yourself and we'll kill both of them." Hunter closes his eyes and mouth when he hears this. He sighs and slowly opens his eyes. Hunter looks at Ellie and back at Joel. He can't choose this time. He just can't. After minutes of looking and thinking Hunter comes up with a hail mary plan.

"I'm sorry Joel." Hunter says and walks over to Joel. Hunter kicks Joel in the gut and Joel leans forward. He goes behind Joel and aims the gun at the back of his head. Ellie begins sobbing and Hunter wishes he could tell her. He puts the gun in front of his mouth so no one can see him whispering into Joel's ear. He walks back over to the bandits and shakily aims the gun at Joel again. Hunter puts a hand on the knife in his back pocket and shoots Joel in the foot. Joel screams in pain but manages to shoot an arrow in a bandits neck. Hunter turns around and stabs a bandit in the stomach and shooting another. Ellie picks up on this and shoots the two bandits that have a gun aimed at her. Hunter stabs and shoots the last bandit in the face. Ellie and Hunter surround the leader bandit. He has fear in his eyes.

"Please please don't." The leader begs. Hunter gives the bandit a nasty look before stabbing his knife into the bandits hand. Hunter slowly cuts into the hand, ignoring the screams of pain. Hunter slices the hand off and the bandit cries in pain. He then stabs the bandit in the stomach and begins twisting and turning the knife, making him suffer. After removing the knife from the leader's stomach he stabs the bandit in the neck.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Hunter says looking evilly into the bandits eyes and smiling. Hunter gets up and walks over to Joel. The bandit coughs blood and begins shaking uncontrollably. When Ellie can't see anymore she shoots the bandit in the head, ending his life, and hopefully all of their problems.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry I was gone for so long you wouldn't believe what happened. My laptop got a virus and then my IP address was blocked by the F.B.I for copyright issues! And I had to pay 300 dollars to get my IP back. Anyways I'm back now and I'm so sorry I kept you guys waiting. REVIEW! See you guys next time.**


End file.
